Unlife of the Party
Crazy |Tribe = Dancing Party Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Zombie. |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = His archenemy is the Wall-Flower.}} Unlife of the Party 'is a premium uncommon zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . He has no traits, and his ability gives him +1 /+1 whenever a Zombie is played. Statistics *'''Class: Crazy *'Tribes: '''Dancing Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description ''His archenemy is the Wall-Flower. Strategies With It is best to play Unlife of the Party only when you can flood the field with multiple zombies during the same turn. Otherwise, he will get killed quickly. Place him in an empty row so he can release his full potential. Try to keep him alive as long as possible, as every new zombie that you summon makes him stronger. You can use health-boosting tricks such as Camel Crossing to keep him alive as well. This zombie is a stronger Backup Dancer as he has the same tribes as well as a powerful ability. Disco-Tron 3000 is a good combo with this, because the Unlife of the Party will get +3 /+3 . Barrel Roller Zombie will also give him +3 /+3 for both him and the Swabbies he spawns when he is destroyed. If the player does not have the Disco-Tron 3000 or Barrel Roller Zombie, the Disco Zombie or Dance Off/Triple Threat will do as well since they will still let this zombie get +2 /+2 . Imp-Throwing Gargantuar can also help, as every time he is damaged, he will spawn another zombie on field, which will increase Unlife of the Party's stats. Using zombies that can boost this zombie such as Loudmouth and Coffee Zombie can help out as well. Otherwise, treat this as an alternative version of Paparazzi Zombie. Against When this appears unboosted, use any damaging plant or trick to destroy him. However, when he gets boosted, you may use instant kill tricks or transforming tricks such as Goatify and Transmogrify. Gallery Unlife_of_the_Party_stats.png|Statistics UnlifeofPartyCard.png|Card Trivia *A "wallflower" is a person who is introverted. *Despite him wearing a cone on his head, he has less health than Conehead and does not have the Armored trait either. **This roadcone is reused when Professor Brainstorm wins a match. *If the zombie hero plays a zombie with the Gravestone trait while there is an Unlife of the Party on the field, the Unlife of the Party will not gain the stats boost until the Gravestone zombie is revealed at the start of the zombie tricks phase, because Gravestones are technically not new zombies. *When being played, his left hand is replaced with his right hand. Also, just before he finishes his "being played" animation, his right hand is replaced with his left hand. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Dancing zombies Category:Dancing cards Category:Party zombies Category:Party cards